When providing technical support for computer systems, support specialists often use log files generated by various components of the systems to diagnose technical issues. Such logs are generally stored in various locations scattered across various computers (e.g., servers) of the software system and across the file systems of those computers, thereby complicating collecting those logs from a customer computer system installation.
In addition, the various servers of the software systems often have limited storage space available for logs, thereby reducing the detail of the information and length of the history. This loss of detail and reduced history length may make diagnosis of the customer's technical issues difficult or impossible.